justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy Little Thing Called Love
|artist = Queen |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1974 |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 4 |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: Dark Purple 2A: Green-Bluish 2B: Blue-Grey |pc = / |gc = / / (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 68 |kcal = 9 |dura = 2:41 |nowc = CrazyLittle |audio = }} "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 '''is a woman wearing a pink dress with a blue belt. Her jacket and hair are in a very dark blue-green color. The female is also wearing a pink diadem, and blue earrings, and high-heels. P2 '''P2 is a man dressed in mostly dark blue-green colors, but he is wearing a pair of pink glasses, a pink belt, a blue jacket, black shoes, and black pants. His hair has a dark blue-green color. Crazylittlecalledlove coach 1@2x (1).png|P1 Crazylittlecalledlove_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Remake) Crazylittlecalledlove coach 2@2x.png|P2 Crazylittlecalledlove_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The dancers are at a rainy Movie Drive-In in the evening. The movie on display appears to be about the two dancers and is styled like an old silent movie. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: *'P1:' Put your right hand on your head and your left hand on your hip. *'P2:' Point at P1 with both of your hands. cutmypic (3)sdffds.png|All Gold Moves Crazythingold.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Bohemian Rhapsody The Movie *Old But Gold 80's *Emotion in Montions *All Songs A-E Trivia General *''Crazy Little Thing Called Love'' is the first song by Queen in the series. Routine *Unlike several of the other remade songs, the dancers appear on the remade square with poses different from their original game square. *The final pictogram in the remake and the Wii version of does not appear in the Xbox version. *In a Beta image, P2 has a different haircut. This was changed before release.File:Screenshot.just-dance-3.1200x675.2011-12-01.18.jpg *In , the preview does not show the Gold Move effect during the Gold Move. *In the original coach selection image for P2, his mouth is pink. This was fixed in the remake. Gallery Game Files Crazylittle jd3 cover generic.png|''Crazy Little Thing Called Love'' Crazylittle jdnow cover generic.jpg|''Crazy Little Thing Called Love'' (Remake) CrazyLittle Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) CrazyLittle_Cover_AlbumCoach_jdu.png| album coach (2020) CrazyLittle_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background CrazyLittle banner bkg.png| menu banner CrazyLittle_map_bkg.png| map background crazylittle_cover@2x.jpg| cover Crazylittle cover 1024.png| cover crazylittle p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar on /''Now crazylittle p2 golden ava.png|P2 s golden avatar crazylittle p2 diamond ava.png|P2 s diamond avatar crazylittle pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Crazylittle jd3 background 1.png|Background 1 Crazylittle jd3 background 2.png|Background 2 In-Game Screenshots Crazylittle_jd3_menu_wii.png|''Crazy Little Thing Called Love'' on the menu (Wii) Crazylittle jd3 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Crazylittle jd2016 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Crazylittle jd2016 load.png| loading screen Crazylittle jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Crazylittle jd2016 score.png| score screen Crazylittle menu.png|''Crazy Little Thing Called Love'' on the menu Promotional Images Crazylittle promo gameplay 1.png|Promotional gameplay coach_jd3_crazylittlethingcalledlove.png|Promotional coach (P1) Beta Elements screenshot.just-dance-3.1200x675.2011-12-01.18.jpg|P2 s beta haircut Videos Official Music Video Queen - Crazy Little Thing Called Love (Official Video) Teasers Crazy Little Thing Called Love - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Crazy Little Thing Called Love - Just Dance 3 (Wii) Crazy Little Thing Called Love - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360) Crazy Little Thing Called Love - Just Dance Now Crazy Little Thing Called Love - Just Dance 2016 Crazy Little Thing Called Love - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Crazy Little Thing Called Love Just Dance 2019 Crazy Little Thing Called Love 5 stars Superstar Xbox One Kinect Extractions EXTRACT! Queen - Crazy Little Thing Called Love Just Dance 3 References Site Navigation de:Crazy Little Thing Called Love Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Queen Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Remade Songs Category:Downgrade